This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Draft 2008 subproject description for "UAF: ALASKA NATIVE SCIENCE EDUCATION PROGRAM--INBRE" The Alaska Native Science and Engineering Program (ANSEP) integrates outreach, recruitment, retention and placement strategies to promote success in college, sustain interest in STEM areas, and encourage graduate study. Originated at the University of Alaska Anchorage for engineering students only, ANSEP has increased retention rates of Native Americans in engineering programs (73% vs. national average 27%). In 2002, the ANSEP program began at UAF for engineering students. Alaska BRIN/INBRE has sponsored students since spring semester 2003, extending ANSEP-type scholarships and internships to students interested in biomedical research, medical or other professional degrees, or bioinformatics. From spring 2003 to spring 2008, 27 Alaska Native undergraduate students have been awarded BRIN/INBRE support. Of those students, 13 have graduated, 3 have dropped out and 11 are still in school. Of the 13 who have graduated, one did a post bacc year at Stanford started grad school at Mayo but stopped out to work in the Peace Corps;one attended the Johns Hopkins nursing school and is now at the Alaska Native Tribal Health Center (ANTHC), one attended Physical Therapy school in Colorado and is now at ANTHC;one is a bioengineer at IBM;one is the director of the diabetes and wellness programs at Norton Sound Health Corporation in Nome and is applying for medical school;one is doing post-bacc work in a neuroscience lab as she applies for medical schools, one completed her secondary teaching certification and now is the science teacher in her home village of Ruby, AK;one is applying to physician's assistant's schools, one works in the training and education office of the Sitka Tribes Association;and one is working as an electrical lineman in his home town of Juneau. Eligibility for an INBRE/ANSEP scholarship requires a semester of 1) weekly attendance at American Indian Science and Engineering Society (AISES) meetings, 2) minimum 3.0 GPA, and 3) application, personal statement, resume, and recommendation letters. Continued award of the $2500/semester scholarship depends on continued achievement based on 1) attendance at ANSEP and AISES weekly meetings, 2) participation in supplemental instruction and peer study groups (awarded $500/semester if a group study leader), 3) active participation in one student professional organization society, and 4) minimum of 12 credits toward degree requirements each semester with minimum of 2.0 in all courses (bonus of $250/semester if 3.0+). In summer, students are placed in a professional internship of at least 8 weeks, with weekly evaluations. 2004: In summer 2004, four ANSEP students worked in UAF labs: continuing participant Crystal Duncan, and new participants Lonita Lohse, Courtney Moore, and Alice Kangas. Ann Wilson attended a summer research experience program at Harvard Medical School. Fall semester 2004 6 students earned scholarships: Ann Wilson, Crystal Duncan, Minnie Goodblanket, Alice Kangas, Courtney Moore, and Lonita Lohse. Study leader awards went to Lohse and GPA awards to Lohse and Kangas. 2005 In Spring 2005, Wilson, Kangas, Lohse and Moore continued and Ann Austin (senior, biology), R.J. Stevens (sophomore, engineering) and Kelly Thompson (Junior, engineering) were added. The engineering students are working on biomedical-type projects although UAF has no formal Bioengineering program. For summer 2005, 2 new students were added: Kim Dullen (Sophomore, Biology), and Shauna Sagmoen (Sophomore, Chemistry). Summer job placements included field and lab work with the head vet of the Alaska Department of Fish and Game for Dullen, the summer research experience program at Harvard Medical School for Goodblanket, graduation and a post bacc year at Stanford for Lohse, graduation for Kangas with a return to her village of Ruby to help her family. Moore decided she could make more money working construction and Sagmoen had her first experience working in a "real" lab with UAF neurobiology investigator Kelly Drew. Wilson went to Stanford for a summer research experience and Thompson was awarded a regular INBRE undergraduate summer research experience award to continue working on a SIDS monitoring device. The other engineering student, Stevens, transferred to a program working on high altitude physics here at UAF. In Fall 2005, Goodblanket had a US Dept. of the Interior Indian Health Service scholarship, and Sagmoen, Thompson, Dullen and Wilson were awarded scholarships based on their spring grades and their successful completion of the summer's work. 2006. Spring 2006 scholarships went to Dullen, Goodblanket, Sagmoen, Thompson, and Wilson and a new student, Grace Peterson was supported for hourly work in the lab of UAF Biology faculty member Kristin O'Brien. In summer, as in previous summers, many of the ANSEP students were supported by other programs thus fulfilling their obligation for summer. For example, Minnie Goodblanket attended a premed program in Oklahoma, and Kimberley Dullen earned one of the few Alaska Department of Fish and Game (ADFG) internship positions that also includes scholarship assistance during the academic year. Peterson continued in the O'Brien lab, Thompson graduated and took a full time position with IBM in Rochester, Wilson worked in the lab of Kelly Drew, and a new student Rebecca Church worked in the lab of Diane O'Brien. Sagmoen dropped out to deal with family issues. In Fall 2006, Dullen, Goodblanket, Peterson and Wilson were awarded scholarships. 2007. In spring 2007, Rebecca Church and Grace Peterson have qualified for scholarships. Wilson has graduated and is arranging to work in the lab of Kelly Drew as she applies for medical school. Goodblanket and Dullen did not complete the fall semester work due to family issues. Two students, Elizabeth Felker (pre-vet) and Zazelle Staheli (pre-dent) qualified for scholarships. Summer experiences included: environmental testing for Donlin gold mine (Felker), ADFG (Dullen), teaching assistant for pilot program for high school students in molecular biology (Church), and one of the first dental interns in a village under the new dental technicians program (Staheli). 2008. In spring 2008, three new students qualified for scholarships. In addition to students Church, Dullen, Felker, and Staheli, pre-pharmacy students Carla Nelson and Samantha Smith qualified, as did Julieanna Orczewska, a senior in biology and psychology.